


Day 7-9

by h_itoshi



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (HSJ) [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: AU, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Pride Parade, drunken decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Includes prompts:- Lunch gone wrong (Ariyama)- A kiss on the hand (Arichinen)- Sunburn (Inooari)





	Day 7-9

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiznakeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznakeries/gifts).



> We skipped a week. Oops. I had a convention to go to and drymartaeni worked overtime so. We figured better not stress it since this isn't official in any way haha. So anyway, we're back on track now, hope you enjoy this week's fics~

Day 7. Lunch gone wrong – AU, drunken decisions, long distance relationship, PG – Yamada/Daiki – 1402 words

 

Daiki only stumbles a little bit as he gets up the final stairs to his front door. He's pretty damn drunk, but still coherent enough to know where he is and what he's doing. His body just doesn't do what he wants all the time.

It's 3:12 in the morning and his feet hurts and his head is spinning a bit, but he's still full of adrenaline from a great party with friends and he doesn't feel like going to bed.

Another great thing about staying awake until early morning means more time talking to Yamada.

Daiki supposes he should blame himself for moving abroad for nine months, but the scholarship was too good to pass up and Yamada even threatened to break up with him if he didn't go. It still sucks living on the other side of the world.

_Tell me when you're home, I wanna know you didn't kill yourself going home from the train._

His phone screen lights up with as he presses it, the message received 7 minutes ago, but he couldn't respond and walk at the same time. He tried, and walked into a lamp post. No major injuries, at least he doesn't think so, but still.

_I made it!!!!_

He types, much better at writing on his Japanese keyboard than his French one even drunk. He doesn't speak French properly at all, but it's enough to have made friends in school and to get around normal everyday life. He still can't go to the bank or anything more official than the grocery store, can't even pronounce properly, but it's good enough six months into learning the language. Yamada says it's hot when he speaks French anyway.

_Good! Now drink water and go to bed or you'll be dead tomorrow._

Daiki rolls his eyes as he kicks off his shoes, catching the wall in order not to fall over. Yamada's a fucking hypocrite because whenever he goes out drinking he always falls asleep the instant he gets home and then whines about his hungover for the entire following day.

_I'm an adult. I do want I what._

He points out, only noticing the typo after he sends it but who cares. Yamada will tease him anyway.

He drops his bag and jacket on the floor, figuring he can sort that out tomorrow, but then pauses before the kitchen area. He should really make lunch for tomorrow, they're meeting up in school to hungover study and he'll probably die without lunch.

_Sure babe, if you say so._

Yamada's reply says, and Daiki can see the unimpressed expression that would go with it before his eyes. Then Daiki would glare at him and Yamada would break into a beautiful smile and fuck, Daiki misses him so much.

_I'm making lunch for tomorrow. Help me._

He writes, and he knows Yamada gets it. Sometimes Yamada actually helps him cook over text message, now he mostly needs help staying awake.

He puts on a pot with water to boil, only spilling a bit on the counter and manages not to drop his phone in it either, so he considers it a success.

_Dai-chan that's stupid, have a sandwich and go to sleep instead. I've gotta leave soon anyway I can't make sure you don't light up your house._

Daiki frowns but heads to his bedroom to strip off his hot clothes, tight pants and slutty shirt because feeling attractive is still nice even though he's not looking for anyone. He sent a picture to Yamada before he left the house too and that was definitely worth it.

_I'm naked now_

He tells Yamada instead of replying because Yamada calling him stupid isn't worth replying to anyway. Then he gives the effort of finding his pyjamas shirt in the mass of clothes on the floor ten seconds of his time, before he gives up and decides to just sleep naked. No one around to traumatize anyway.

_You cook naked? Didn't think you were suicidal._

Yamada writes, sending a winking emoji too and Daiki sticks his tongue out at his screen.

_You're just jealous my pans can see me naked_

It takes him a while to decide to stand up from the bed where he sat down to text and look for clothes, because once he sat down he just wants to lay down and sleep, screw food. But he needs that lunchbox. He'll just make pasta and pour some cream and spices over it. He's not picky.

_It's kind of pathetic to be jealous of a pan isn't it?_

Daiki frowns at the text, too drunk to be able to tell whether Yamada is serious or not. Probably serious.

_It's okay, I'm jealous of your pans too. I'm putting in pasta now, if I stop replying make sure I turn off the stove in 15 minutes._

He stands up, pausing a few moments before he moves back to the kitchen and sets his phone down on the counter, the water boiling under the lid of the pot, and he reaches for the pasta from the cupboard.

He drops a few sticks of spaghetti on the floor but he doesn't bother to pick them up, measuring up a good amount from muscle memory and dumps it in the boiling water without spilling any hot water on himself.

_Just stand up all the time so you'll stay awake._

Yamada tells him, and Daiki makes a face because he's tired now. He stirs the pasta a bit but then goes back to bed to sit down again, too tired to stand up.

_But I'm tired._

He complains, lying down on the pillow as he opens facebook to distract himself while waiting for the pasta.

He jerks awake at a vibration on the covers next to him, getting a feeling he overslept and his head is spinning from the alcohol still in it.

He barely knows what he's doing as he slides to accept the call, voice disobeying him as he gets out a slurred greeting.

“Dai-chan. Your pasta.” Yamada's warm voice says, some background noise giving the clue that he's outside.

“Fuck.” Daiki mutters, feeling like shit suddenly and he wonders if he should throw up.

“It's been fifteen minutes.” Yamada informs him, his voice soft and Daiki can almost hear the smile in there.

“I might throw up if I stand up.” He admits, voice still rough, but Yamada just laughs.

“I'll telepathically hold your hair if it happens?” He offers, and Daiki smiles even though it doesn't help, really,

“Thanks.” He says, then slowly heaves himself up to a sitting position. “I made it to sitting.”

“You have to drink water before you go to bed. Take some medicine. You'll thank me tomorrow.” Yamada tells him, and Daiki knows he's right but he's too tired.

“Ugh.” He says, then slowly stands up and heads out to the kitchen.

“You can do it.” Yamada encourages, and Daiki pauses before the stove to look at his pasta all white and thick and clearly overboiled, way too little water in there.

“Ryosuke I think I ruined my pasta.” He admits, shutting off the stove and moving the pot away. He'll take care of that some other day, then reaches for the fridge and a bottle of water.

“Good thing there's a cafeteria in school.” Yamada says with a small laugh, and Daiki is way too drunk to imagine him laughing, how pretty he looks when he does.

“... I miss you.” He says, taking his water bottle along to bed.

“I miss you too.” Yamada says softly, and Daiki feels like getting into a heartfelt speech of how much he loves Yamada, but Yamada clearly feels it coming. “Now drink water and go to sleep so you can wake up in time to talk to me tonight, okay?”

“Okay. Yeah.” Daiki agrees, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his cold water bottle. “I'm gonna drink water and sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yamada agrees, sounding content. “I'm heading to the train now, I have to go. Don't die from hangover.”

“I'll try. Goodnight.” Daiki says, then hears Yamada's small goodnight before he hangs up.

Having a boyfriend on the other side of the world sucks 99% of times, but sometimes, it's surprisingly useful.

 

Day 8. A kiss on the hand – AU, Pride parade, PG – Daiki/Chinen – 1049 words

 

Daiki's not entirely sure how he ended up here, slightly drunk with a beer bottle in his hand and a tiny rainbow flag stuck in his hair.

It's not even late, it's afternoon and it almost looks like it could be rain, but everyone around are happy and cheering and music blasts from everywhere around.

He agreed to go with Yuto and Yamada to see the Pride parade, because it's fun and people are dolled up in all kinds of fashions, dressed or undressed, proper or improper, but he didn't sign up to be drunk at 2 pm.

Still it happened, they just got out around 11, met up some friends and sat in a park drinking, everyone with more or less rainbows on them. Apparently they're going to a party later and Daiki has a feeling he'll fall asleep somewhere in the early hours tomorrow morning.

He doesn't mind much though, Takaki and Yabu and Hikaru are around somewhere too, they'll meet them later and it's been a while since he saw them. Right now he's just feeling a tiny bit like a third wheel as Yamada and Yuto are sickeningly sweet to each other, Yuto's arms draped over Yamada's shoulders as they watch the parade together, Yamada's fingers laced with Yuto's. They're occasionally couple-y normally, but this event allows them to kiss and hold hands in public, and they're definitely utilizing that to the max.

The parade is interesting though, all kinds of people from different organizations and companies and foundations, and a lot of ordinary people in between, dancing and cheering and waving rainbow flags around.

A few are more fun to look at than others, and Daiki's generally amused by the whole thing, glad he left the house to see this spectacle but not sure he fits in really, a lot of outfits making him feel a little uncomfortable.

Yuto and Yamada starts cheering loudly when a truck comes into view further away, and Daiki figures it's their friends, since they have a couple of those in this parade. It's some kind of nightclub apparently, the truck covered in glitter and a dark coloured base with rainbows all over, blasting modern dance music on max volume, the truck loaded with dancing people in all the colours of the rainbow, waving flags.

But then Daiki spots the few walking on the ground next to it, and his eyes involuntarily locks to a boy despite the woman next to him wearing a miniskirt, a corset and nipple covers only.

But the boy is beautiful, dancing to the music like he was born to do it and smile as sparkling as the glitter painted on his cheekbones. He's wearing minishorts, legs smooth all the way down to lazily tied Dr. Martens, matched with a half unbuttoned white shirt and he's holding a pride flag like a train behind him, dancing with it like a long colourful ribbon swirling around him.

He's laughing with the woman with the nipple covers, talking about something Daiki has no idea what it is, but then the parade comes to one of its common pauses, and she seems to find someone she knows as she hurries to the audience side to greet someone.

So he just dances on alone, hips swaying effortlessly to the beat and Daiki doesn't think he's seen anything sexier in his life.

Yuto calls something up to the truck, frenetically waving, and a girl with pink hair shouts in excitement and hangs over the railing to be able to talk to him, deciding somewhere to meet later.

That makes the boy on the ground look up, following his supposed friend's attention and so suddenly he looks straight at Daiki who can't do anything to hide how he's ogling him like a piece of meat in a market. He blushes slightly at his own behaviour, but the boy just sends him a flirty smile and rolls his hips a little more pointedly, making Daiki's mouth go dry. He's not even gay, at least never has been, and it's definitely the alcohol speaking, but damn does he want to fuck that boy.

The parade slowly comes back to movement, and Daiki watches the boy come closer in awe, how he struts confidently closer to the edge as he nears where Daiki stands.

He takes the flag in one hand and makes a twirl just before where Yuto and Yamada stand, throwing his hair back as he does and Daiki realizes this boy's not just a hobby dancer and it somehow makes him even hotter.

Then suddenly he's so close Daiki sees where the glitter flaked from his cheekbones, sees the heavy eyeliner he's wearing and the shine on his lips that has to be lipgloss, and he smells divine, an androgynous perfume about him that Daiki can't place but it's perfect.

Daiki stops breathing when they're suddenly looking at each other, the boy just on the other side of the low fence, and when the boy reaches out a hand to take Daiki's on the railing he doesn't protest, only accepts a glossy kiss against the back of his hand because how could he resist. He vaguely hears Yamada's catcall from just next to him, can only watch the boy laugh, then turn to follow his group, his backside just as worthy of appreciation as his front.

It takes him another moment until he can tune in Yamada and Yuto excitedly laughing at him, but it's not until Yuto nudges him that he actually looks up.

"Damn Daiki, love at first sight?" Yuto inquires with a wolf like grin, and Yamada's not far behind. "Maybe the parade convinced you your inner homosexual exists after all."

Yamada laughs and Yuto grins but leans in to kiss Yamada's cheek, and Daiki just rolls his eyes but looks at the sticky lipgloss on his hand.

He glances at the two next to him, but they got engaged in a more serious kiss and so Daiki figures he's safe and raises his hand to his mouth, kissing away the lipgloss from his skin.

It tastes like raspberries and sugar, and Daiki thinks that if there's any possibility he sees that boy again tonight, he definitely wants to try and kiss that off his lips instead.

 

Day 9. Sunburn – PG – Inoo/Daiki – 606 words

 

"It hurtssss!" Inoo whines again and Daiki is seriously tempted to slap him.

"It'd hurt more if you didn't put any of this on. Seriously, blame yourself." Daiki tells him, but he keeps rubbing aloe vera gel over Inoo's stark red shoulders, the tank top sunburn obvious.

"But I never get burnt otherwise." Inoo complains, hanging his head forward and Daiki rubs at his neck too where his hair didn't cover the skin.

"It's May, anyone gets burnt. You should have at least had a little sunscreen." Daiki scolds, and Inoo whines pathetically.

For being an adult, Inoo can sometimes be completely hopeless. He went to the beach with his university friends earlier in the day, which Daiki was invited to but he already had plans with the couch and a drama, so he declined. But he received a lot of sunshine pictures of sparkling ocean, and he kind of regretted not going, at least a little bit.

But then Inoo came home and scratched his own shoulder, only to wince and realized he'd gotten a nasty sunburn.

"But I wanted a tan." Inoo mopes, but still relaxes perfectly under Daiki's hands as he rubs the cooling substance into hot skin.

"That's not how sunscreen works, aren't you supposed to be smart?" Daiki sighs, but he doesn't really mind. In a way, he likes that Inoo needs him sometimes, likes to be right and the adult one occasionally. And massaging Inoo's shoulders isn't the worst consequence he's encountered from Inoo's teenage decision making.

"I am smart." Inoo mutters. "Maybe I just wanted you to take care of me."

Daiki rolls his eyes but smiles as he lets his fingers trail over trapezius muscles gently, enjoying being able to touch him.

There are so many people around finding Inoo attractive these days he sometimes pauses to feel honoured that he's the only one Inoo wants to touch him.

"That was a good attempt at smooth but somehow I don't believe you'd get sunburnt just for a massage." He says, even though he's not as much rubbing as caressing Inoo's skin anymore.

"What, my seduction attempts aren't working?" Inoo asks, but he almost sounds a little drugged as Daiki trails fingertips down his spine, slowly enough to be able to count the vertebrae if he wanted to.

"I didn't say that." Daiki says softly, stroking away a sticky little strand of hair from the back of Inoo's neck, leaning in to place a tiny kiss against the unburnt skin. "Just that I don't think the sunburn was an intentional part of it."

A soft sigh is the only response he gets as first, but then Inoo leans back against him, and Daiki yelps at all the gel getting on his T-shirt.

"Come along next time and I'll remember to wear sunscreen." Inoo says, tilting his head enough on Daiki's shoulder to look at him, eyes genuine and Daiki makes a face.

"So clingy." He mutters, but he can't keep the smile from his face.

"Sorry. Guess I love you too much not to be." Inoo smiles softly, and Daiki leans down to kiss him, the angle horrible but he manages a short soft touch of lips to lips.

"I love you too. Even if you're dumb sometimes." He replies, and Inoo grins, then sits back up again in order to turn properly, fingertips already grasping the hem of Daiki's shirt as he presses close with a filthy smirk.

"Not that stupid. I think you got something on your shirt. You should take it off."

Daiki gets halfway through a groan before his shirt is pulled over his head.

 


End file.
